Joe (SpongeBob SquarePants Adventures)
Joe is the true overwatching and overall main antagonist of SpongeBob SquarePants franchise as the main antagonist of the videogame SpongeBob SquarePants Adventures. It's a mutated pilot fish accidentally created by Mr. Krabs from a non-anthropomorphic pilot fish and a forbidden poison called the Anti-dote who is the oppressive leader of the Antifish Corporation and wants to destroy Bikini Bottom and eliminate SpongeBob SquarePants and his friends and he is also all Bikini Bottomites' arch-nemesis and SpongeBob SquarePants' true archenemy. He is also the incarnation games-videoludic of the cinematographic villain of the same name. Personnality Appearance Biography Past Birth Originally, Joe was a non-anthropomorphic pilot fish created by scientists for marine biology experiments, but his attack will not last for a short time when Mr. Krabs arrives in the laboratory and he pours a prohibited poison called "Anti-Dote", Joe gains his intelligence from an experience made by Mr. Krabs, but Mr. Krabs annoys Joe by pouring chemicals to dirty him, wipe his back on the board and pick up the radios with his teeth, Mr. Krabs managed to ruin Joe's life, fleeing the laboratory with the idea of avoiding being taken by the scientists, Joe, furious to see Mr. Krabs, he leaves the Bikini Botton laboratory and creates a revenge plan against Bikini Bottom and get rid of Mr. Krabs. Destroying Bikini Bottom Despite the stupidity of Mr. Krabs, Joe created an army of robots in order to destroy Bikini Bottom, he sends them to destroy a district of Bikini Botton, but Mr. Krabs arrives, but the robots attack Mr. Kras while coordinating the defense of the city in the lady's toilet of the Atlantic Burger, but Mr. Krabs succeeds in getting rid of Joe's robots to save Bikini Bottom, but Joe rages for his revenge, he gets into his submarine with his robotic butler named Aloysius, but Mr. Krabs takes the handle of the submarine to follow him. Facing Mr. Krabs Since he arrived in a Junkyard, Joe confronts Mr. Krabs in an epic fight, Mr. Krabs explained to Joe what happened in the Bikini Bottom laboratory with his nonsense that Mr. Krabs committed, incompetent, Mr Krabs manages to defeat Joe by locking him in an abandoned container, but Joe is saved by Aloysius, vowing to take revenge against Mr. Krabs. First attempt of revenge While Mr. Krabs is dieting with his daughter Pearl, Joe was saved by Aloysius, Joe goes to a Bikini Bottom area, the hour of his revenge has come, Joe sends his parasites to infect Mr.'s house Krabs, Mr. Krabs confronts Joe in a businessman duel, but Mr. Krabs succeeds in the duel, but Joe tells Mr. Krabs that he would return to conquer Bikini Bottom and the whole world, but Mr. Krabs l locked up in a trash can to avoid getting into trouble, after defeating Joe, Mr. Krabs must quietly work out before he opens the Krusty Krab, Joe will take revenge against Mr. Krabs and the inhabitants of Bikini Bottom when he will be resaved by Aloysius, for his plan of world conquest. Planning his plan to take over Bikini Bottom Creation of these minions and alliance with the villains defeated by Spongebob Squarepants Purchasing Joe Opposite Trivia * Like his cinematic counterpart, Joe has the antidote and can transform it into a mutant fish. Category:Bigger Bads Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:SpongeBob Squarepants Category:Spongebob Squarepants Category:Main Antagonists Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Nickelodeon games Category:Villains Category:Fictional scientists Category:Tyrants Category:Xenophobes Category:Misanthropes Category:Mentally Ill Category:Elementals Category:Brutes Category:Psychopath Category:Vengeful Category:Evil from the Past Category:Deceased Category:Deceased Characters Category:Evil Creation